BasedRussel
BasedRussel is a Based blog portraying Russel Thrush. Basics Russel Thrush is a 17-year-old student at Beacon Academy, his most notable feature being his light-green mohawk. Well known for being a slacker, Russel spends most of his time and energy on idiotic schemes, video games and, of course, punk rock, rather than on anything productive. Russel is believed to be immortal, as he is always attacked, or put in grave danger by is acquaintances for his insolence. However, after the initial damage, he always seems to return the next day, good as new. Because of this, it is speculated that Russel is secretly a Lich. Significant Relationships Neo and Yatsuhashi (based-neo and basedyatsuhashi) Russel has become notorious for (often ridiculously) interrupting romantic moments between Neopolitan (Neo) and Yatsuhashi, and has gained a reputation of having a "sixth sense" for knowing when they're together so he can annoy them. Naturally, this has led to the couple being perpetually agitated and hostile towards Russel. Boarba (basedboarbatusk) Russel has a peculiar relationship with Boarba, meaning they could be buddies one day, and enemies the next. In either case, the two often get themselves into various misadventures. Also, Boarba is known to (though often inadvertently) aid Russel in the interruption of intimate moments between Neo and Yatsuhashi. However, he will not hesitate to attack, or even eat Russel if one of them instructs him to do so. Cinder Fall (basedcinderfall) Russel is hopelessly infatuated with Cinder, and will attempt to hit on her at any given opportunity. In return, Cinder has strongly mixed feelings towards the misguided idiot. Her reactions ranging from (though almost never genuinely) returning his affection, to mercilessly burning him alive. This culminated when the two got married in a drunken haze. Cinder will also sometimes join in in the interruption of Neo and Yatsuhashi, but of her own accord. Sky Lark (ask-skylark. Not a Based blog) Russel and his teammate will often butt heads over various menial roommate issues. The most prominent of which being musical taste. Russel and Lark will also often get mixed up in misadventures of their own, some of which include Halley Brindle, a humanized version of Lark's Halberd who was the product of a magic anon. Trivia/Other * Russel's methods of interruption have included, but are not limited to: Barging in through the door, climbing through the window, falling through the ceiling, digging up through the floor, and crashing through the wall on a hang glider. * Russel has bonded with Scarlet over their mutual love for punk rock, however, Russel will still not hesitate to tease Scarlet over his lack of screen time. * Russel is the drummer of a band which also features Scarlet on vocals, Glynda 2.1 on lead guitar, and Qrow on bass. * In addition to the usual suspects, Russel also occasionally gets mixed up in situations with the likes of Coco and Neptune. * Russel strongly dislikes his team's leader Cardin Winchester, due to the fact that Cardin has repeatedly stolen Russel's potato chips. * Russel's favorite band is Black Flag. * Russel suffers from severe claustrophobia, which came to light during an incident in which he was trapped in an elevator with Neo.